


Starfish

by Daretodream66



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: But only for Pepper, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 05:23:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17258345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daretodream66/pseuds/Daretodream66
Summary: There's no summary because this is pointless.  It's just fluff...like serious fluff.  Pepper is so done with Steve Rogers.  Happy New Year!





	Starfish

“Buckyyyyyyy…I don’t wanna.” Steve lay across the bed doing his best impression of a starfish.  He’s completely nude with that perfect ass on display when Bucky comes out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and still dripping water from the shower.

“Steve…Stevie, you have to get up. It’s not becoming for Captain America to whine.”  Bucky rakes his eyes over Steve’s form.

“Fuck Captain America.” He rolls over revealing everything else to Bucky’s wandering gaze.  “You know I hate press conferences.  They take everything I say and make it fit their agenda.”

Bucky drops the towel and crawls over Steve. “If you get up and go do your best to not punch anyone, I’ll cook you dinner later.”

“Bribing me with food is not the way to get me up.” Steve winks at him.  “You got anything else on offer, doll?”

Bucky lays himself on top of Steve and Steve gasps. “What would you like me to offer?”

Steve grins up at him. “Some heavy making out wouldn’t hurt.”

Bucky leans in, giving him a quick peck on the lips. “That has not proven in the past to be the way to get you up.”  He grins down at a pouting Steve.  “And you don’t have time for that Steve.”  As he says it, he kisses up Steve’s chest and neck, making his way to Steve’s lips again.

“Let’s make time.” He grabs Bucky’s hips and pulls him tighter against him, then the little shit that he is, Steve grinds up into Bucky. “And it also matters what you mean by getting me up.”

“Fuck the press conference.” Bucky huffs out, Steve laughs and rolls Bucky onto his back.

 

They’re a sweaty heap, but at least covered when Pepper storms into the room. “Steven Grant Rogers, where the hell were you?”

Steve has the decency to look embarrassed, side glancing at Bucky. “Why does she sound like my ma when she does that?”

Bucky smirks. “I’m pretty sure she’s channeling your ma when she does that.”

“It’s kinda scary.” Bucky nods.

“You two are hopeless.” She pinches the bridge of her nose.  “Steve, I know you didn’t want to do this interview, but I’m trying to build a bridge here and you were supposed to help.”

Steve starts to get up, then remembers his situation. “Pepper, I’m sorry, but they are a conservative station and you know I would have said something you didn’t want me to when they asked about gay marriage.  And you know they were going to ask because of the picture from last week.”

Remembering the picture, she frowns more. “I could kill Tony for that.”  She glares at them.  “And you two for streaking through the common room waving a rainbow flag.”

Bucky huffs. “In our defense, it was a dare by Natasha and we were told that the common room was empty when we left our apartment.”

“So what you’re telling me is I need to kill Nat too.” She’s now getting a headache.  The Avengers were children, that when not on a mission, needed constant supervision.  And since Bucky had come back, the entire team had gotten up close and personal with how much of a shit Steve Rogers really was.  They were constantly surprised by how much they were learning about their fearless leader.  First and foremost, the fact that he was gay.  No one had suspected, not even Sam.

“Yeah, that might be best. No one understands that she’s usually behind everything that gets us in trouble.”  Bucky gives Pepper an innocent smile.

She doesn’t buy it. “Shut up, Barnes.”

“Yes Ma’am.”

“I’m going to have to reschedule this interview.” She points at Steve.  “Unless you are on a mission, you will show up next time.”  She walks out.

“She’s scary, Buck.” Bucky cuddles him close.

“I’ll protect you, Stevie.”

“That’s doesn’t feel like protection to me.” He grinds a hip into Bucky’s dick.

“All depends on how you look at it sweetheart.”


End file.
